The Other Malfoy
by DarkSlytherinSky
Summary: Am I a troubled child? Oh yes. Does trouble follow me? Oh yes. Am I evil? No, just kinda crazy. Am I normal? No, not really. I am Hyperion Malfoy-Antonius, and this is how my first year at Hogwarts went from normal to not so normal. (This is not HP/DM but there is some M/M)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs Morty and Helios but that's it. J.K. Rowling is the genius who owns Harry Potter and all the other awesome characters and awesome wizarding world people, places and things. **

Chapter 1

Ok, I know that the life of a student is never easy, but hey, I can top that. My name is Hyperion and let me tell you this, being a wizard student sucks like you wouldn't believe. Maybe I should start from the beginning of how this all came to be.

I'm sure you've all heard about the Boy-Who-Lived right? Right. Well, he's not the only boy whose lived, because last time I looked, I'm living to. As for the wizard part, let's just say I really couldn't care less about being a pureblood or not. Being a half-blood has it's perks though.

"Titan, wake up! It's time for school!" Oh yeah, since Hyperion is a fucking long name, my dad calls me Titan since Hyperion was the titan of light in Greek mythology

Good lord please shoot me now

Groggily opening my eyes and rolling out of bed, I look around my room in search of decently clean clothes. Yep, still looks like a hurricane hit the place; clothes everywhere, video games strewn across the floor and a few books randomly tossed wherever they happened to land. Am I a slob? Oh yes, and proud of it.

"Titan! You're going to be late if you don't get moving!"

Thank you father, I'm quite aware of that.

Managing to roll myself out of bed, I grab the first clean outfit I can find, ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. If it's not already obvious, I am by no means a teen who keeps up with the latest trends.

"HYPERION ANTONIUS-MALFOY, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Oh joy, Daddy dearest is still calling. My dad is a wizard, who just happens to be from a family of wizards who are sort of the big kids on the block. Anyone heard of the Malfoys? Well, there you go, isn't my family tree just the best?

Running down the hall towards the kitchen, I managed to run headfirst into an owl; yeah, you heard me, an owl! And not just any owl, it was a subarctic great-horned owl. After getting a face full of feathers, I was able to get a good look at the owl, it was an enormous bird with grey and white feather, a large hooked beak and huge yellow eyes. Ok, so I'm a bird fan, big deal. Let's just say the difference between a great-horned owl and a subarctic great-horned owl is the color and that's about it.

The owl then hopped so that it was right in front of me, glanced up calmly and then promptly stuck its foot in my face; so much for manners and pleasantries. That was when I noted a piece of parchment tied to its foot. Untying the paper and quickly scanning it, I let out a whoop of joy, I was accepted into Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft! Ignoring the ridiculous name, this school was the best school I could ever wish to go to! With the amazing castle and the animals and classes and magic and everything else, it was the best!

Practically jumping up and down with joy, I shoved the paper in my father's face

"Dad, I got accepted into Hogwarts!"

My dad just glanced up from his coffee and newspaper, "That's nice son, but let me remind you, we live in a muggle neighborhood so you should quiet down." I heard him muttering to himself, "I was hoping he'd be over-looked. Damn, I guess I couldn't protect my boy well enough."

Killjoy, but i wonder what he meant by 'protect'.

Other than my dad's less than celebratory reaction, my day was going great! Until the owl flapped its wings, flew above my head and proceeded to peck me.

"What do you want?" I must have looked ridiculous running around the kitchen table, arms flailing about, with an owl pecking me on the head, "Dumb bird! Quit pecking me!"

Looking up from the paper, my dad reached over, took a few piece of bacon and threw it to the owl. But of course, with my luck, the bacon missed the owl and landed in my hair; nice aim dad. Giving up with getting the owl off, I resigned myself to the fate of a rather heavy owl sitting on my head, delicately pecking piece of bacon out of my hair.

"Well son," my dad raised himself out of his chair, "I never thought I would say this, but how about we go shopping?"

I gaped at him like a fish; did my dad really just ask me if I wanted to go shopping? Maybe I should clarify something, my dad is not the kind of dad who just up and asks his son if he wants to go shopping. He's the kind of dad who tells his kids, 'Alright, go do whatever you kids do. Just don't do anything illegal, get arrested or knock anyone up.' Knocking a girl up? Yeah right. That's another thing about me that's not that common, as far as I know. To put it bluntly and simply, I'm gay. My philosophy is, if anyone's got a problem with the fact I like other guys, they can go take an iron rod and shove it up their ass; I'm about as straight as a rainbow and I like girls, but only as friends.

Finally digesting his words, I managed to ask him a question, a very dumb question.

"Dad, are you high?"

Apparently the owl likes my dad more than me because right after I said that, it pecked me right between the eyes; damn favorites-playing bird.

"I'm being completely serious Titan, its time that you received proper wizards training. And first, you are in desperate need of a wand and other school supplies." He looked over the list, "Well, on the bright side, I expected this so I already brought almost everything you need; what's left is your wand." He took my hand and both of us touched an old worn out book

My first thought, 'Portkey' and I was right.

The trip was fine, the landing? Not so much. My dad has used portkeys before, so he landed on his feet. Me, well, I landed in the oh-so-graceful way of landing on my ass. Hiding my blush and dusting off the landing dirt, I stood up to take a look around. I'm not sure how, but I managed to forget that the owl had been on my head when I touched the portkey. It made its presence known with its choice of landing spots; right on top of my head.

Grumbling, I glared up at the owl, "Fucking birdbrain, watch where you're landing."

And because this owl clearly respects me, it gave me a warm welcome by standing up, turning around and then promptly sitting down again, except this time its tail feathers were right in my face. Damn you owl.

My dad chuckled softly, "Now, now Titan, be polite. That owl is the chick of my old school owl. I thought you should have your own owl, and not just one from a simple pet shop. Go on, name your partner."

"Partner?"

He nodded, "Yes, your partner. You may also refer to her as your familiar. Because I meant to give her to you, I never named her."

I glance up, big mistake, "Right, I forgot the owl's sitting backwards, maybe I should just name her Feather-Butt."

I could've sworn this owl knew English; she must've since she turned around and pecked me between the eyes, again.

"Alright, alright bird! Fine! I'll name you Hecate, you happy birdbrain?"

The owl tilted her head as if she were thinking about her new name; she must have liked it because she stopped pecking me. Rising and flapping her great grey wings, she ruffled her feathers and settled down; she made herself quite comfortable atop my head. I wish I could've said the same, but damn, this owl's got talons.

**AN: This is my first story, so I hope you like it so far. I welcome constructive criticism but any flames will be ignored. If you feel like you absolutely hated it, well, next time don't read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With Hecate perched on my head, my dad and I began making our way through the throngs of people till we came to a stop in from of a small store. Reading the sign, I soon established that this was the wand shop. My dad just smiled and ushered me in.

"Ollivander," he called out, "my son is in need of a wand."

An old man emerged from the back of the store and, stepping up so that he was in front of my dad, he exclaimed, "Why Helios, it's been years. I remember when your father brought you here to find you very first wand; 13", hawthorn, dragon heartstring."

My dad just nodded, "It's time for my son to get his wand."

"Oh, yes of course, come here boy."

I stepped up and a tape measure promptly began taking measurements, I swatted it away when it got to measuring my ass; perverted tape measure.

"Hmm, well, I'll see what I can do," he went to the back of the shop and came back with a simple black box, "Here, try this one, 11", holly, dragon heartstring."

Are wands supposed to explode? Probably not.

"9", oak, phoenix feather." Boom, bye bye wand

"13 ½", walnut, dragon heartstring." Note to self, apologize to Hecate, I think she lost a few of her tail feathers; damn fireball

"12", willow, unicorn hair?" I wonder if he charges for collateral damages, because last time I checked, ceiling replacements aren't cheap

"12 ½", yew, phoenix feather."

Finally! Two explosions, a blasted ceiling and a glaring owl later, I finally got my wand. After paying a rather large fee, my dad and apparated us to Hogsmeade; someone clearly has something against walking. He then hurriedly escorted me to some carriages pulled by thestrals. I admit, I have seen someone die so I can see thestrals and I suppose escorted is being polite, pushed, shoved and pulled is much more accurate. The carriage ride was typical, except for the fact that I was the only student who wasn't a returning student but not a first year either, oh well.

Before pushing me into one of the carriages, my dad had told me to follow the instructions meant for the first years even though I wasn't arriving the way most first years did.

Never having been one to disobey my dad, I followed his directions and managed to get myself stuck in a crowd of first years waiting to be sorted, aren't I just so lucky? Yeah right, my luck is pretty close to nonexistent. Well, beggars can't be choosers, or can they? And since my luck is just so awful, my last name is Antonius so I have the great joy of being one of the first in line.

"Antonius-Malfoy, Hyperion!" Damn you Professor McGonagall, thanks for mentioning the Malfoy part, now I gotta deal with all the whispers!

I walked up to the stool, sat down and jammed the hat onto my head; what can I say, I'd rather choose my own house than be sorted by an old ancient hat that looks like it belongs in an archaeologist's museum collection.

"_Ah, a Malfoy eh? I suppose you'll be wanting to be placed in Slytherin?"_

"_Fuck off you piece of cloth, you have no idea what house I want!"_

"_Temper and language young man. Let me see…"_

The shitty old sack started peering through my recent memories and other very personal past memories

"_Get the fuck out off my memories you fucking piece of shit!"_

"_Courageous, cunning, rather dark past, your cold on the outside but quite caring on the inside. Yes, I believe the right place for you is _GRYFFINDOR!"

That fucking piece of shit! Well, at least my dad isn't one of those rigid pureblood supremacists. Gryffindor, it just had to be Gryffindor didn't it? I couldn't be a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. Hell, I'd go with Hufflepuff if I had to. A Malfoy in Gryffindor, I glanced over at the red and gold table and saw their astounded faces and glares, yup, I'm going to die.

Of course, since my luck always makes things end badly for me, my oh so sweet cousin decided to pay me a visit. And I thought just being in Gryffindor was unlucky.

"Hello cousin," my cousin walked over from the Slytherin table and stood behind me, "may I ask why you're sitting with these Gryffindorks?"

I sighed, "It's nice to see you too Draco. As for my choice of seating, blame that damn hat that everyone loves."

He chuckled softly, "I see, well, I'm sorry to say this but I wont be able to help you much this year. You know how Slytherins are supposed to hate Gryffindors and, well, my dear Hyperion, you are a Gryffindor."

"Fucking dumbass hat." I muttered under my breath

Draco laid an arm across my shoulders, "Well, at least you don't have any enemies..."

"Yet," I said, cutting him off, "I know about you and Potter but hey, as long as _he _doesn't come for us, I doubt much could go wrong."

"If you only knew dear cousin, if you only knew." ruffling my hair, my older cousin spin on his heel and made his way back to the Slytherin table

Man, I really hate that hat; even Draco can't help me learn the ropes; fucking piece of shitty cloth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just to make things clear, if I'm bored or not interested, I just space out. Just like how I spaced out on the way up to the common room.

Oh, there's that Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Apparently he's my cousin's archnemesis. I looked at him and, because I'm me, the first thought wasn't 'Damn, that's the Boy-Who-Lived? I can't believe I just met the Boy-Who-Lived!'. My thoughts were more along the line of, 'Dude, get a new pair of glasses'.

"Hey, Potter, could I have a word with you?"

His friend, a Weasley I presume judging by the flaming red hair, stepped in front of him, "What do you want Malfoy?" charming person

I just smiled, "Oh, I just wanted to meet my cousin's so-called rival. Might you be Ronald Weasley? I've heard about you from my cousin. And you must be Hermione Granger." I turned to the girl that was the third member of the famous Golden Trio, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." she paused, "Hyperion right?"

I nodded, "That's right, I am Hyperion Antonius-Malfoy."

"Deatheater." muttered the redhead under his breath

Shaking my head, I corrected him, "Deatheater? Who, me? No, I'm not old enough. Also, just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I'm evil." I glared at him, "What does being a Malfoy have anything to do with this anyway?"

"He's right," defended Hermione, "just because he's a Malfoy doesn't make him an automatic deatheater. Honestly Ron, show some manners."

I rolled my eyes, could this redhead be anymore stupid? Ok, I know stereotypes are bad, but sometimes they have a shred of truth in them. Then again, if they were true, Draco would be the brunette and Ron would be the blonde. Nothing against blondes of course, after all, I'm blonde too.

"Oi, shouldn't we be heading up to bed?" I asked, "Classes start tomorrow and I have a feeling DADA will be quite entertaining."

Heading up to bed, I noticed with great distaste that virtually everything in the room was red, gold or both. Seriously people, a little silver would be nice! Crawling under the blankets, I soon drifted off to sleep. Hecate refused to sleep in the owlery and had followed me up to the room. Making herself quite comfortable roosting on the headboard, she stood there like a sentry. I'm not exactly an ordinary person, so it was comforting to have a great white and grey, great-horned owl watching over me as i drifted off to sleep. As I began to close my eyes, i remembered Draco's warning; because of that dumbass hat, my cousin wouldn't be able to help me through the school year, not directly anyway. Note to self, keep informed with Draco and warn him of Trio plots; I should probably try and keep him out of trouble too.

**AN: Sorry that this chapter is really short in comparison to the first. Also, writer's block doesn't help at all.**


End file.
